Once Upon a Time
by Wrath of Nyx
Summary: Let's say that Beauty and the Beast were evil. Let's say that the evil fairy was good. And let's say that Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, and Rapunzel never waited for their Prince Charmings. Instead they are the only hope for the Ever After community. Read this if you love humor, adventure and girl-power. Even if you don't just read it anyway.
1. Cinderella's Intro

Hey other people who are also writers on fanfiction. Or at least people who read fanfics. Its some crazy awesome person who is not going to tell you peoples her name that is writing this story. Oh and I could really use some reviews to point out my mistakes. Anyway I hate the way that fairy tales are written cause the girls are always so wimpy and dumb. Well, my princesses are not. So enjoy these feisty girls who kick a lot of butt to represent freedom. Anyway this first chapter is by Cinderella.

Cinderella POV

You think my life is just so easy don't you? And I wouldn't be surprised if you heard that son of a naked mole rat story about Prince Jordan being my one true love and saving me from my evil step mom huh? I bet you think I was just some overly kind girl who cleaned up after her evil steps. [That's wrong too. I mean there are two different kinds of evil. The mean, terrible, horrible kind or the rude, sarcastic, but awesome kind. My steps were the first kind. _I'm _the second kind. But it's not like anyone mentions that, now is it.]

Anyway, before I confuse you so much that you stop reading*gasps* let me state the facts and a brief story of what really happened.

Yes, I cleaned after my steps for a while but no, I did not do it until the ball came some 20 years later.

Yes, I met the Prince at the ball, and we did dance but we did not and I repeat _not_ fall in love. If that was your favourite part then seriously, get a life. [**If you really did like that part it's fine.]**

And yes, I did have a fairy- godmother but she was the one that forced me to go to the ball. Now you're probably hopelessly confused. So now I'll give you a brief recount and then we can move on. _Yes Briar it is your turn next._ Sorry, some people are really anxious to set the record straight. Anyway here's the recount.

I was about 11 years old when the idea first came to me. I was lying on my back in the attic thinking about the protest that had happened in the city of Airon. The people had wanted a better mayor and they had staged a rebellion.

Suddenly I thought why couldn't I stage a rebellion too? After all, my treatment was cruel in the ways of child labour. And so the rebellion started. On Monday the roasted chicken was replaced with a dead crow.

On Tuesday, the chamber pots disappeared. And on Wednesday my stepmother and my two stepsisters, Karen, and Jill, found that they're oh so precious hair had been hacked off. Screeches echoed throughout the Moren or _Moron _household as I called them, leaving me giggling until I answered the door.

The door swung open to reveal a fancy pants messenger. "What do you want?" I asked hardly containing my giggles. "Hurry up, I don't have all the time in the world." He looked at me strangely, then handed me an envelope.

"It is for Lady Yolanda and family." "I'm her stepdaughter," I said. Then I shut the door in his face.

I knew that Yolanda, Karen, and Jill were all in the bathroom trying all the creams they had to make their hair grow back to normal. It wasn't like they had pretty hair, but now they're hair looked like a toddler had chopped it of.

I opened the envelope, and read it. It was an invitation to the ball. And then there was the oh so annoying line reading,

Prince Jordan is eligible for marriage!

Did people actually care if that idiot of a prince was getting married? I sure as heck didn't. I went up to the attic and opened my door to find a four-foot tall girl sitting on my bed.

She was wearing a light blue ruffled dress and soft lavender shoes and lavender wings. "Who the heck are you?" I asked. She smiled in that annoying way that very kind people smile in. "My name is Lavender," she said. I could have guessed that. "Why are you here?" I asked her.

She pointed to the invitation. "I'm here to let you go to that ball." I laughed. "Are you kidding? I don't even want to go to that stupid ball." Lavender looked disappointed for a moment. "But you have to go," she said, "It's your destiny." What was this fairy talking about? The only destiny I ever thought about was working in the Halloween shop down the street. My friend Vanessa worked there and she told me the place was epic.

And now according to a four foot tall being my destiny was at a ball. "Too bad," I said. "I don't want to go to the ball." See? The story said I wanted to go but I didn't! Lavender sighed. Then she disappeared in a cloud of lavender smoke.

For the next two days Lavender nagged me like crazy. Then the day of the ball arrived. I braced myself, knowing who would be sitting on the pile of straw that was supposed to be my bed. Lavender was indeed sitting there. "It's the day of the ball," she said. I just looked at her. "Cinderella," she said, "it's your destiny. And it's a particularly interesting one too. I know you'll like it. Now please, don't fight it."

I thought about what Lavender had said. "Fine," I said. "But I get to choose what to wear." Lavender shook her head. "I'm sorry," she said apologetically. "But that's not possible." I grumbled. "Well," I muttered, "it better not be to dressy." Lavender waved her wand and I was enveloped in a cloud of lavender sparkles.

When they cleared, I was dressed in a midnight blue dress and silver high heels, not glass slippers. Anyway, I went to the ball and the Prince asked me to dance. But the idiot stepped on my toes a few times to many and he _accidentally_ got kicked in the shins. And so the tale ends when I went home and found my steps livid with anger.

I knocked them out with a broom and in the time that were unconscious, packed my things and went to live with Vanessa. Two months later I had my own house and yes, I was working and the Halloween costume store. That's when I got the anonymous letter.

**I know, it's a pretty long chapter but hey it's an introduction to the character. The other introductions will probably be about the same length, just warning you. Anyway can I maybe have some reviews for advice or whatever? Oh and the next chapter should be out in about 2 days.**


	2. Briar Rose's Intro

Yeah I know I have serious updating issues. But I have so much stupid homework and other stupid stuff and adding to that I am very lazy. I know what your thinking, seriously person what kind of excuse is that? But I'm making a peace offering here by finally, I know finally updating this weird story. Anyway here's your second chapter of Once Upon a Time.

Briar Rose POV

Oh yay, it's finally my turn. Jeez, Cindy was taking like forever. _I heard that. And don't call me Cindy._ Shut up Cindy. Anyway, I'm pretty sure that your basic image of me is somewhere along these lines.

Beauty, duh!

2\. Slept for a hundred years and was woken by some idiotic so-called handsome prince.

Queen and oh who could forget the stupid fairy gifts.

Yeah about that. None of that is true. I did not I repeat, _did not_ fall asleep for a hundred years. A prince did not wake me. And yeah I did get the fairy gifts but I changed them.

Now you're probably saying something along the lines of "That makes no sense whatsoever!" Well that's where my story comes in. This is what really happened.

I was born into the royal castle of Marem. I already had hair on my head but my mom took one look at me and fainted.

Of course I was offended. Babies do have feelings you know. Anyway, I had the feeling I was a disgrace and this belief was confirmed on the day of my christening.

My mom had called all the fairies together to give me their blessings. I guess my biggest fault was that I had dirty blond hair, dark eyes, and freckles.

And so my first gift was beauty. And the list goes on and on making me kind, generous, all sort of bleh stuff.

Everyone fussed over me but I was miserable. When I was ten I went to the Evil Fairy of Marem. Honestly, people were such big liars. The Evil Fairy, or Evelyn as I called her was awesome. And being the awesome person that she was, she took away all of my stupid gifts.

But someone got the idea that she had cursed me and some idiotic soul said something about a spinning wheel and dying.

My parents burned all the spinning wheels and I told Evelyn to flee the kingdom knowing it wasn't safe for her. But then my parents crossed the line.

They called the fairies back, begging them to help me. I was furious and I stayed in my room and wouldn't come out. I hated being a princess. Petunia the youngest fairy said that she could change the curse. What curse! There was no curse!

And according to Petunia, I would now sleep for a hundred years and a prince would come to wake me. I now had an idea. Pretending to be frightened, I pleaded to my father to let me visit another kingdom before the curse took hold.

My father agreed and I went to the city of Harken where I knew Evelyn was hiding. No one else knew though and when I got to the city I snuck out at night and went to see Evelyn. In the dead of night she transported us to the city of Windmere where Cinderella was living. Of course I didn't know her then. And for two years I was Evelyn's apprentice.

But then, she disappeared. A week later, I got a mysterious envelope.

So that's the same envelope Cinderella got. And by the way, don't listen to whatever I say about when the next chapter is coming out cause it's never right. Anyway, like it? Hate it? Review anyway!


	3. Snow White's Intro

Now, before you lot start chucking fried penguins at me [where the hell did I get that idea?] I know, I know, and again, I know that I have a stupid lazy updater problem. But I'm being like tortured by having to do math and stuff and also, I am very lazy. I'm going to stop talking now, so anyway, here is your third chapter of once upon a time.

Snow White POV

Hey people, Snow White here. So this chapter is basically about my story. _Thank you Captain Obvious._ **[I love saying that.] **Anyway, to cut the story short, I did not eat a poison apple, my step-mom, father, and real mother are dead, and I am not married yet. Seriously people, I'm only 11. What did you think I was 30? According to the story, you probably did. Anyway, here is what really happened so remember it.

First of all, my mom didn't make a wish at all, so we're skipping over all that jazz and straight to the day that my mother died. I was about 9 then-critical piece of information people! – and I was really pissed of.

Seriously, why did my mom have to die, was that really necessary? Anyway, Dad was all wounded and about two days later I got a step-mom named Francesca.

What kind of name was that? A weird one. Anyway, the woman gave me shivers. But no one else seemed to notice it. But it was the way the woman looked at me, she was evil, no doubt about it.

About two months later, Francesca and Dad were mysteriously killed. Dun, Dun, DUN! Just kidding, there was this lab accident, don't ask for details. All I know is something about a rabid monkey going berserk.

Against my will, I was sent to this orphanage and the first thing I saw was a fat old lady coming my way. Turned out she was the headmistress. Headmistress Gertrude they called her. 'They' being the other orphans.

Fat old Gertrude didn't waste any money on education oh no, she made us work. Sewing, cleaning, washing, that's what we did at

the orphanage. So after a week of this, I decided to run away.

In the dead of night, I crept away. I was almost to the forest when a cry rang out. I had been spotted! I started to run, my feet pounding. I saw a light in the distance and ran towards it when a howl rang out. Oh great now a bunch of wolves were after me too. I finally got to the light and I realized that it was a cottage. The door was locked but I karate kicked the door open and locked it again once I was inside. I found seven pairs of eyes staring at me.

They all belonged to dwarves. I stared at them. Then I smiled. "Well hello," I said. "Kindly refrain from shouting since a bunch of angry wolves and a fat old headmistress are chasing me." And guess what the idiotic little whelps did.

_They screamed._

Was there no one decent left on the world? I leapt out the back window and ran until I came to the next city. It was the city of Windmere where although I didn't know it at the time, Briar Rose and Cinderella were living. And for the next year I made a living selling fake, rubber apples and watching in delight as people started choking on them.

And then it happened. The envelope came.

**Yeah, that is the same envelope that Cinderella and Briar Rose got. Anyway, could it be possible to get some more reviews? **


	4. Rapunzel's Intro

Sorry about the long wait but I was in Pittsburgh for a while and I was also really lazy but forget all that cause I'm updating this weird story again. Oh and weird question. Is anyone who is reading this from China? I just want to know for some really weird reason. Oh and thanks to evertheminiatureschauzer sorry if I spelled that wrong for following me and the story and favouriting me and the story and reviewing me. Oh and also thanks to coolcat12345 for reviewing me. And also Jeccabelle for following me and TinjeCougar for favouriting me. Or was it the story? One of those who here is Rapunzel's Introduction. Oh and if your getting bored by the introductions then don't worry this is the last one.

Rapunzel POV

Sup people. Rapunzel here. Anyway, I am not going to start rambling and unlike the others I am going to give you a short, brief, account on my story. _What the heck Rapunzel? My story was short. _Of course it was Snow. And who's telling the story here anyway?

Anyway, the story's in dot-jots, which I personally think are very basic and simple. So anyway here's what really happened.

I was a princess and I was annoyingly protected all the time cause some witch named Mother Gothel tried to kidnap me when I was a baby.

I got pissed of and decided to go exploring. This happened when I was about 10.

I was walking in the woods when an old woman tried to kidnap me. Remember that people, I said tried.

I fought back, and the woman soon lay on the ground groaning.

I decided to stop being a princess cause I hated it.

I grew my hair and it turned brown over time so that I was unrecognizable.

I worked at Tower Enterprises for the next 3 months. Yes, I know that that sounds ridiculous but bear with me people.

Actually my part was to climb the tower and make sure that it was stable. I know sounds ridiculous right? And I was getting paid for that. Good money, too.

_What was that you said about not rambling?_

God's Cindy.

_Don't call me Cindy!_

I know short right? Yeah, sorry about that. But I'll try to post a longer one tomorrow. Kay? Anyway, one thing that might make me update faster. Reviews. I don't know why but for some reason I always feel happier after reviews. So if your getting pissed cause I'm not reviewing, well, there is that awesome little button that says post review or something like that. You just have to that awesome little button. Super easy.


	5. Who The Hell Are You?

**I am so, so, so, sorry that i took such a long time to update. I dont have any excuses but hey, now you don't have throw your laptop/tablet/computer/IPad/whateveryourusingtoreadthis at the fireplace cause I'm updating again! **

Cinderella POV

Kay, so last you heard from me, I was working in a Halloween shop in Windmere. And I still am living in Windmere. And if yesterday had gone normally, I would have been working with Vanessa at the store.

But no, my life just had to get more annoying than it already was. You probably remember the envelope that came. I didn't really describe it but i will now.

The envelope was a dark purple and it had a black seal in the shape of a swamp rose. It didn't say who it was from but hey, like the saying goes, when life gives you lemons, throw them at Prince Jordan.

So I opened the envelope. The paper was a pale shade of violet and the ink was a dark shade of bruise purple. This is what it said;

To Whom It May Concern,

You have been summoned to the Fenris Cathedral of Windmere when the sun is at its first turn. In other words, at nine oclock. For what purpose, you may be asking. You will find out when you arrive. I have chosen you not only for your strengths but also for your wit. Tell no one of this, for they could never understand and it would only put you in further danger.

Sincerely,

Everose

What the hell did that mean? Well, curiosity killed the cat, but I Wasn't a cat. There was only one option, I would have to go to the Cathedral. Then I swore. I had to work! I looked at the letter. It said that I couldn't tell anyone.

What was I going to tell my boss anyway? Excuse me, but I can't come to work today because a letter from someone called Everose told me to go to the Fenris Cathedral. Sorry!

I looked at the letter again. What if…

Quickly changing into a pair of dark blue pants, a red sweater, and a pair of knee-high brown boots, I rushed out the door. Then I paused.

I ran back inside and grabbed a pen and some parchment. I didnt want to use a quill since I didn't have the best handwriting in the world.

I quickly scrawled down a short note.

To Whom it may concern,

Due to some slight difficulties, I am unable to come to work today. I do not know when i will be able to come back.

Yours Truly,

Cinderella

Okay so it wasn't the best thing I could have said but it wasn't that bad. Then I paused.[Again] Since I didn't know who this Everose was, I should have some backup, just in case. I slipped my dagger in to my boot. Okay, now I was ready.

I ran down the street to the store and put the letter on the front counter where everyone would be able to see it. I looked up at the clock on the wall. 8:40. Okay, so I had 20 minutes left. It should be enough time. I hailed a carriage and stopped it one block away from the Cathedral.

Then I ran the rest of the way. But I wasn't the only one there. There was one other girl so far. But she didn't look like an Everose. But I didn't look like a Cinderella. With my walnut hair and green eyes, I looked more like an Ella. So even if this girl had dirty blond hair and dark brown eyes, why couldn't she be Everose.

I had been scrutinizing her so carefully, I hadn't even noticed that she was staring at me too. ¨Are you Everose?¨ I demanded. She shook her head. ¨No. And since you asked me if I was Everose, Im guessing that you're not her.¨ I nodded. ¨Yeah, Im not her. Wait, how do you know about Everose? Did you get the envelope to?¨

She nodded. Just then, a girl jumped down from the roof. She had chestnut hair and hazel eyes. I heard footsteps behind me. Another girl was running towards us. She had jet-black hair and ice blue eyes. We all looked at each other. Then somehow, at the same time we all said, ¨Which one of you is Everose?¨


	6. Nothing is RevealedLike at all

**Hello, people of Fanfiction! Love saying that. Sorry for the wait, I was busy. Anyway could I possibly get some more reviews? I love them. Oh and by the way I'm changing Ella's from green to blue and Rapunzel is now a redhead with green eyes.**

Briar Rose POV

I stared at the girls. But first, let me give a recount of the events that led me to the Fenris Cathedral. I had gotten a mysterious letter. It told me to go to the Cathedral and so I went.

What I didn't bargain on however, was a bunch of other girls too. There was the one with the walnut hair and blue eyes. She was the one I saw first. Then there was the one with the red hair and green eyes, who jumped down from the roof.

Then there was the one with the black hair and icy blue eyes. The brunette had already told me that she wasn't Everose so I was guessing that one of the new girls were. But then they asked if we were Everose. We all said no. Okay, so none of us were Everose. Then who was? The redhead spoke after the silence.

¨So none of us is Everose,¨ she said. ¨Does anyone here know who Everose could be?¨ We all shook our heads. The black haired one spoke next.

¨Lets all introduce ourselves,¨ she said. ¨I'm Snow White," she said.

¨I'm Cinderella," said the brunette.

¨Sup, I'm Rapunzel,"said the redhead.

¨Hey, I'm Briar Rose,¨ I said.

¨Okay, now that that's established,¨ I said, ¨ None of us know who Everose is, but we all got the letters. So maybe we should just go inside.¨ The redhead- I mean, Rapunzel nodded enthusiastically.

¨Yeah! And if the doors locked, which I'm pretty sure they are we can just break open a window, or get in through the roof, or pick the lock or-¨

¨Or,¨ said Snow White, ¨We could knock on the door and ask for Everose. After all she told us all to be here at 9 o'clock and its 9:05. So there's a pretty good chance that she's already inside.¨ Rapunzel looked sheepish.¨Yeah, I guess we could do that too.¨

So we all walked up the step to the back door. Then Cinderella knocked.¨One last thing before we go inside,¨ she said. ¨I hate Cinderella so call me Ella kay?¨ Snow White nodded. ¨Yeah, I prefer a nickname to. Snow White is way too long so just call me Snow. Any other nicknames?¨ ¨Yeah,¨ I said, ¨ Call me Briar.¨

I noticed that the door still hadn't opened. So I knocked. We all waited for a bit more, in silence. Then there was a creak, and the door slowly opened.


	7. Is That Me?

**I have no excuses for being so lazy but I'm finally updating. And to the person who said that there should be some more kindness and anyone else who feels the same way, don't worry, there will be some kindness in this chapter.**

Snow White POV

The door creaked open. Shiz, it was old. Lavender mist flowed out. Briar stared at it like she had seen a ghost. ¨You okay?¨ I asked her. She nodded and smiled at me. A tall cloaked figure emerged from the mist. ¨Come,¨ it said. Then she turned and walked inside.

¨Well?¨ said Rapunzel, ¨Let's go inside!¨ Briar was still staring at the door. Cinderella looked at her, concerned. She turned to me and we had a silent conversation. Briar and Rapunzel didn't notice. Somehow we could sense what the other was saying.

_Did you see her face? _

_Yeah._

_Do you think she's okay?_

_Not really. I'm worried for her. _

_Lighten up Cindy._

_Don't call me that!_

_Okay, okay, jeez._

I'll explain a little better. When the figure had spoken, Briar had gasped. Her face seemed to hint that the the figure had woken up a memory inside her and she just couldn't remember. Cinderella had a look on her face. Sort of like Briar's only she seemed to be thinking.

_Do you know the figure?_

_I thought that she might be my fairy godmother Lavender._

_Whoa, whoa, whoa. You had a fairy godmother?!_

_Yeah. She always appeared and appeared and disappeared in a cloud of lavender smoke._

_But this is more like mist._

_I know, thats why I think it's someone else._

_Do you think Briar might know the person?_

_Maybe._

We stopped talking after Rapunzel looked at us and said, ¨You people done with your silent conversation yet?¨ Me and Ella nodded. **[I don't know if I mentioned this before but they're all calling Cinderella Ella now except when they want to bug her, then they call her Cindy.] **

¨Okay then, said Rapunzel and she marched through the door. Me and Ella both looked at her with matching expressions like _Have you noticed Briar?_

Rapunzel nodded and then gave us a look that said, _I know. You guys go and we'll come after you. _I wondered how we could communicate in our minds like that. Rapunzel went over to Briar and murmured to her in a low voice for a bit. Eventually Briar nodded and came with us. We took a deep breath and walked through the door.

The first thought that came to mind when we entered the Cathedral was _wow. _There were high domed ceilings, marble floors, and huge stained windows. Funny, these stained windows didn't have the same pictures of the other cathedrals, as in the Brother Grimm, Hans Christian Anderson, and the likes.

Instead they depicted dragons, swamp roses, coincidentally just like the seal on the envelope- wait what!- but the last four pictures were familiar. _To _familiar actually. We were looking at ourselves.

The two on the right were me and two on the left, were Rapunzel and Ella. The others stared at themselves. I stared at myself to. I looked the same, jet black hair, ruby red lips, and icy blue eyes, and snow white skin. I find it ironic that I was named after the colour of my skin. But the Snow in the picture was different. She had a brave look in her eyes but still a bright smile. But I was wearing something different.

The outfit was a long, flowy dress the same colour as my eyes. There was also a snow white cloak. And something else I just noticed. My hair was long, tangled, and curly and it reached my waist. There was a golden band in my hair. What the frick? That couldn't be me. And yet I knew it was. Life sucked.

I looked over at everyone else. The Ella picture had wavy dark brown hair that reached to the middle of her back and piercing blue eyes. She looked the same. Only she was wearing the same long, flowing, dress I was only in a deep blue and and a warm auburn cloak. She also had the same golden band.

Briar's dirty blond hair was in a messy side braid that was slung over her shoulder. **[Picture Elsa's braid.] **Her deep brown eyes were the same too. Her dress was also flowy, and long, and it was violet with a burgundy cloak. She had the golden band to.

Rapunzel's knee length hair red hair was ankle length in the picture. Her piercing green eyes sparkled. Her dress was a mossy green colour and she had an earthy brown cloak.

It was Rapunzel who broke the silence by saying, ¨Okay, peeps. We've stared at ourselves for the last ten minutes, now lets go find that Everose person.¨ Classic Rapunzel. We walked farther into the Cathedral until we came to a set of two huge oak doors. Ella and Rapunzel pushed open the doors. There was this huge dining table and a bunch of chairs. Only one other person was in the room besides us. It was the mysterious figure. We realized that it _she_ was a woman. ¨Welcome,¨ she said. ¨My name is Everose.¨ Then she took of her hood.

**Kay, I know that was long but I figured you people deserved it. And please… REVIEW! Cause then I'll update faster.**


	8. Do You Have Bacon?

**Do I have massive updating issues? Yeah, you could say that. Oh and also if you guys have an idea for the story send em in cause I need some inspiration anyways. Oh and for you people who are waiting for Everose *coughHelencough* then she's coming in this chapter.**

Rapunzel POV

Briar gasped. I looked at her worriedly. Then her face broke out in smile. ¨Evelyn!¨ she cried. Then she raced towards the woman. Wait what? Who was… ohhhhh. Briar had told me about her friend/parent/boss that disappeared a couple days ago.

Cinderella POV

I have so many questions right now. Who the hell is Evelyn? Why is Briar finally smiling? How the freaking hell does Briar know this person? Why do I have so many questions?

Snow White POV

Unlike Cindy, I only have one question. Who the hell is Evelyn? Wait make that two. Could she be Everose? Hopefully. I'm sick and tired of looking for some old lady that I don't even know.

Briar POV

OH MY FREAKING GOD! Evelyn was here. I couldn't believe it. Wait was it really her? Could this whole thing be a joke? Are you guys tired of all the questions yet? I looked at her closely. Her long black hair was the same. Her oval face was the same.

Her pale skin was the same. And her swirling dark purple eyes were the same. Wait Briar. If she was an imposter, then of course she would look like the real Evelyn.

I looked at her eyes again. Nope, not even the Royal Enchantress herself couldn't make eyes that looked like those.

Rapunzel POV

I had issues with the silence. So I spoke up. And no, I didn't say something like 'Omg! You're so pretty!' or, 'Are those contacts?' or even, 'Do you, or do you not have bacon?' and believe me the last one was pretty tempting.

No Rapunzel, first find out if the lady's psycho or not, _then_ ask for bacon. So I looked at her right in the eye and said, ¨Are you trying to kill us?¨

The question seemed to have mixed responses from everyone. Briar gasped. ¨Rapunzel!¨ I ignored her. Ella and Snow seemed to be holding back laughs. I grinned at them. Then I looked at the possibly psycho lady.

She just laughed and shook her head no. Okay then, the lady's not trying to kill us and is not psycho. Wait what was that?

Wait what was that? Oh, I didn't ask her if she was psycho? 2 reasons.

Number 1, anyone who wants to kill someone as awesome as me as serious issues. Number 2, _no I am not talking about what comes out of your butt_, ya just don't ask someone that.

Now, time for the second question. ¨Are you Everose?¨ The lady laughed again and said yes. What was with all the laughing? I mean, I know I'm hilarious and all but I'm not even trying to be funny.

Now, the third and most important question. And before you ask no, I don't actually care if she's Everose or not. I looked at her straight in the eye and said as serious as can be, ¨Do you have any bacon?¨

Cinderella POV

That did it. I busted out laughing. Who knew that Rapunzel could be so funny? I heard Snow laughing too. Even Briar had to laugh at this. Then we remembered that Eveilyn or whatever her name was, was in the room too and we all shut up.

There was an awkward silence. Then the lady waved her hand and a huge strip of bacon floated into Rapunzel's hand.

Snow White POV

That was priceless! I haven't laughed that hard since that mean old grumpy guy who lived on the other side of town choked on my rubber worm apple!

Rapunzel POV

Yummy bacon! Heavenly, awesome strip of bacon! Delicious- I noticed everyone staring at me. ¨What?¨ I demanded. ¨Is it so wrong to love bacon?¨ Everyone started laughing again.

I cleared my throat and jutted my chin at the lady. ¨I think we're forgetting the reason that we're all here.¨ The other girls looked at the lady too. She smiled and said to follow her. So we did.

She led to the other side of the room and then past some weird paintings. Striding down the never ending hallways she emitted a glow of confidence.

Huh, just like my glow of awesomeness. **[Helen you will know what this means, anyone else pretend that I'm not some insane maniac.] **

We stopped in a relatively small room, compared to the rest of the Cathedral, with couches and chairs. After we had all sat down, she looked at us and said with a slight smile, ¨I believe I have some explaining to do.¨

**So that's it for now. I don't really have a lot of ideas so again the whole reviews and requests thing. Other than that… bye! **


	9. I Don't Want A Nickname!

**I have serious issues and I wouldn't be surprised if you people wanted to kill me. Well, the few that actually read , a shout out cause I feel like it. Thanks to YumaMan9, Gezundheit, raqdermann, Justforsmiles11, EvaTheMiniatureSchauzer, and finally coolcat12345, thank you all. There'll be more shoutouts for your chance to be called. And there will be some naming things. So yeah, just putting that out there. **

Cinderella POV

I looked at the woman, excuse me _Evelyn, _expectantly. She summoned us, we have no idea who she is, except for Briar, and she sums it all up by saying "I think I have some explaining to do?"

Um, yeah, I think you have some explaining to do too. I felt like saying this and I could tell Snow felt like saying it too, but I wasn't stopped by her, or Briar.

I was stopped by Rapunzel, who for once didn't look like she was about to deliver a sharp, snarky comment. Her green eyes shined, enthralled, like a child, getting ready for a fairytale.

I supposed she was, after all, wasn't this lady like a fairy or something? I think Evelyn noticed too and she smiled a little sadly.

"When, Briar was still my apprentice, I had a crystal ball that I used to make sure that the kingdom was safe. One day, I noticed that the Fairy Godmother of the Fairy Council was missing."

I looked at her curiously. "Would this fairy be named Lavender, by any chance?'' Evelyn nodded. Huh, so Lavender went and got herself captured. Nice. Evelyn continued.

"I noticed more and more fairies not answering my call and neglecting their duties. But there was more. I have many connections, and caught wind of a group called The Vanity of the Beast.

"I do not though their purposes but I do know that those purposes are evil. I hand picked you because of your talents, strengths, but you must beware your weaknesses.

"This will never work if you do not work together." I snorted. Go figure. Briar looked at me warningly. I rolled my eyes at her. _Someone _had to be the substitute Rapunzel.

"I didn't want to make it obvious about who I was and so I came here because of well… you saw the murals, and I needed to prepare."

Darn right we saw the murals. But how long were they there? Do we have stalkers?

Evelyn left the room after telling us that we would have some time to get to know each other.

"So…" Rapunzel drawled out awkwardly. Her eyes were back to normal and the sweet, vulnerable, little girl that had surfaced for a while during the story had disappeared, and in a way, it was a relief.

We all looked at her. Snow spoke first. "Um, are you okay? Cause during the story you were, well…" I could tell she didn't know how to ask the question.

"You were different," Briar finished.

"None of your beeswax," Rapunzel snapped. Her eyes softened a bit, "When it's my turn you'll understand.''

Understand what?

I went first, filling in the awkward silence.

"Okay, so um… My names Cinderella, or Ella and this is my story.

"When I was born I guess I had a nice mom who loved me, and a dad who cared too. Then my mom died. My dad remarried so that I could have a mom and her name was Yolanda.

"She already had two girls about five years older than me named Karen and Jill. Then my dad died. I was like a servant in my own home. Sure I did little rebellious things now and then but…"

I trailed off, remembering the furious faces and being locked in the attic without food.

"I would get punished until those _idiots _realised a that I was the one that cooked their food." I managed a dry smile. Rapunzel gave me a small one in return.

Was her childhood like that too?

"Then, I made a final rebellious attempt. The ball came up and so did Lavender, my stupid fairy godmother. She was the one that was kidnapped first by the way.

"She said my destiny was at the ball and I hated it. I mean, I didn't want to be some prissy princess!"

The others nodded in agreement.

"So then, I ended up going to the ball. The prince asked me to dance and I said yes." Briar squealed at this point. I looked at her warningly.

"But lets just say that the idiot stepped on my toes a few times to many and was accidently kicked in the shins." Rapunzel and Snow nodded approvingly at this.

"I started working at the Halloween store down the street. Then I got the envelope and… well, you know the rest."

I let out a sigh of relief. I guess it was nice to get it out.

"I'll go next," offered Briar.

"Unlike Ella, I had a pretty normal low-key life. I was pampered, and protected like, 24-7. I didn't have a say in it though," she hurried to add when she saw the look of distaste on Rapunzel's face.

"My only true friend was Evelyn, who everyone thought was an evil fairy. She was actually the nicest of them all but does anyone mention that? Noooo.

"After a while, I realized that my mom thought of me as a disgrace. A mistake." She took a shaky breath.

"On my eleventh birthday, the fairies blessed me with beauty, grace, all that blah stuff. I hated the gifts and already felt like I was changing into a person I didn't want to be.

"I went to Evelyn and because she is so freaking awesome, she took away all my gifts. I started going to her more and more, cause she was a better parent that my mom and dad ever were.

"Someone moron thought that she had cursed me and made up some stupid story about a spinning wheel and a spindle. My mom invited the fairies once again.

"Then Petunia, the youngest, offered to change the curse. According to her, I would now sleep for a hundred years and be woken up by true loves kiss."

Rapunzel made a face at this. I looked at Briar sympathetically and Snow looked thoughtful. Briar continued.

"I got pissed at everything mostly and told Evelyn to go, knowing that she wasn't safe. Then I had an idea. Pretending to be scared, I asked my dad if I could go see the world one last time.

"I know, that was overly dramatic and I have like _no _idea how he fell for that but he did. I came here, where I knew Evelyn was hiding and slipped out to find her.

"Then, for a while, I was her apprentice."

"For a while?" asked Snow curiously.

"I'm getting to that," answered Briar.

"Then, she disappeared. After a bit, I got the envelope, came here and, well, I met you guys."

"Aww," Rapunzel, pretending to wipe a fake a fake tear from her cheek. "I feel so loved."

Snow snorted, I choked on a laugh, and Briar playfully punched Rapunzel on the shoulder. Snow went next.

"So, I was born a princess and when I was nine, my mom died. My dad remarried with this weirdo named Francesca. I swear, old Fran was evil."

I nodded. I could relate to that.

"Then Dad and Frannie died in a lab accident involving cowardly security guards and a psycho monkeys that probably had rabies. I was sent to an orphanage.

"There was this other evil old lady, named Gertrude there. She was _so freaking annoying!_ After about a week, I ran away.

"While running through the woods, I was chased by hungry wolves, pissed humans, and I encountered some stupid or cowardly, depends how you look at it dwarves. Finally, I came here -whats the town's name again?-"

"Windmere," Briar interrupted.

"Right, Windmere, and made a living selling fake rubber apples." We all stared at her, in shock. Rapunzel broke out of it first and clapped her on the back.

"Awesome job!"

We all stared at her.

"What?" she demanded.

"That's all you have to say?" demanded Briar.

"Well yeah, I mean I listened to the story, hungry wolves, stupid dwarves, yeah, I get it but _that job."_

We continued staring at her then laughed. "Oh Punzel," I said, wiping tears of laughter from my eyes.

"_Punzel?" _She demanded. "_Punzel_?!

"Okay, not Punzel," I said out loud, enjoying the look on her face. "But your name is pretty long and we have to get you a nickname. I know!"

"What?" Rapunzel asked warily.

"Punzie!"

"WHAT?!"

"I'll take that as a no."

"How about Zel?"

"WHAT THE HELL SNOW! OVER MY DEAD BODY!

"You seem to really hate nicknames."

"You notice that now Cindy?"

"I've got it!"

"Surrrrrre."

"Wait for it… Rayl!"

"Say what now?"

"Your nickname is now Ray!"

"Fine… idiots."

"Now Rapunzel, what's your story?" Briar, the only mature one of us asked.

Rapunzel's eyes darkened.

"I-I… Oh screw it! I'm sorry but… I'll tell you later. When I'm ready."

"No," I said determinedly.

"Now."

Rapunzel looked at me, took a deep breath, and began.

**I know, I hardly updated, and it was a cliffhanger, I'm so so so so so sorry. Any ideas for Rapunzel's story? I've got the basic idea but if you have any requests I can add them in. If you got the awesome job reference which was sort of like Piper, Hazel, Jason, and Frank in the Mark Of Athena then you are awesome.**

**~Master of Threats**


End file.
